Wounds won't heal
by Aoi-Chan14
Summary: Igurashi Ganta has never remembered his childhood, now in high school, everything will become clear... Those that have haunted his past are back for his future. What will happen when Ganta is torn between two worlds, his past and his future. Could he ever find a compromise? Or will he have to leave one lying in the dust...
1. Chapter 1

~A/N: Hey! So the title interested you huh? Hopefully that's why your reading this ._. this is my first story so excuse the amatuerness literally radiating from this chapter ._." I absolutely love comments and constructive criticism! So, if you have any idea's or improvements you would make I would love to hear them! Okay thanks for reading, Chow for Now!

The sun painted fabulous, swirling patterns on the rolling waves of the sea. An untanned hand rose to move a flop of black fringe aside. You could almost taste the salt evaporating from the sea in the air. Then everything was tilting, a constant pace kept the illusion calm. The scene tipped and tilted increasing in speed until.. THUD! "ARRGH What? Where? Why? Wh-" Ganta Igurashi found himself bound in a heap of boxers, skin and duvet. "Uuuuhhhh" Ganta groaned through gritted teeth. He licked his lips flinching at the strange taste of mint and Cheese & Onion crisps lingering from yesterday... or was it Saturday? In the corner of the room a small silver box littered with dents and scratches howled at Ganta. "MEEP, MEEP MEEEEEEEP!" it cried out in an ever more annoying tone. "Stupid little-" Ganta began to mumble a curse but gave up half way. He let his drooping eye lids fall and began to sink back into the paradise of- "MEEEEEP MEEEEP MEEEEP MEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" the alarm clock nagged on. "SHUT UP!" Ganta yelled at the box as if it were a whining child. However, unlike a whining child (hopefully) it only took Ganta a single hand to fling it across the room.

He slumped back to the floor and gently flexed the arm he'd stretched. The stroppy metal child lay silent at the door, a sufficient dent imprinted on both surfaces. "Oh, Crap" Ganta muttered; he had noticed the time flashing at him. It read 9:43, not that early right? Problem was, for Ganta school begins at 8:30. "OH SH-" Ganta gasped eyes flying wide. He began wrestling with the duvet to free himself. Thrusting fists of fabric in every direction possible. A sudden exhaustion clinged to him, he had no choice but to steady himself and view his progress. Ganta had made it ¼ of a metre closer to the door and now resembled a caterpillar caught in a spiders web with horrific bed hair. "Goddamnit" Ganta breathed. He wondered if there was any point even leaving the house today, what did GCSE's matter when he had his .. "gift". Ganta admired his power but hated using it most of the time. The duvet was rapidly heating up and he wanted out. He struggled with the fabric to free his hands... and failed... miserably. He had no choice, he carefully nipped the end of his tongue.

The salty red liquid seeped into his mouth and he began to splutter and choke. He hurled his left side and rolled onto his front. He continously reminded himself "Don't swallow, don't swallow" Carefully his pursed his lips and concentrated hard. Before his own eyes the red liquid, shinning bright in the morning sun rays, formed snakes in front of his face. His blood holding it shape perfectly, closing his eyes gently Ganta focused on the snakes. They separated flawlessly and formed 4 perfect swirls. The snakes wriggled below the duvet and gently eased the duvet away from Ganta's body. Dancing together to unweave all of Ganta's efforts, the snakes slowly but surely unwound Ganta form the mess to reveal his pale figure lying in boxers on his floor. His grey eyes flashed open and within a second the snakes flooded back into his mouth. However, even more strangely the blood that had staining the duvet also found itself flooding back towards his mouth. Ganta flinched at the taste of both the salty liquid returning and the sweaty, old taste lingering on the last drops of blood that had clinged to the sheets. "Right, well uh... School, yes school" Ganta mumbled to himself in a baffled, drunken manner. He paused at the door to kick the silent grey box aside. He sighed before bustling out the door and towards the craziest school day he will ever experience.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Hey guys! Well here's chapter 2, hopefully if I upload it right . Anyways... as always I love your comments and constructive criticism! Hope you enjoy, Chow! ~

Ganta stumbled towards the laundry room. Surprisingly, hidden by a wasteland of dirty washing, his wardrobe existed there. He racked his brain for the image of his uniform. His mind painted the blurred picture: A creased white top with an especially crinkled collar, a light blue dark blue striped tie hanging loose around his neck, grubby, ripped black trousers and (almost completely mud brown) black leather shoes dusted with mud and fine grit. Almost by reflex, Ganta grabbed each item in turn and rushed to get dressed. It took 3 attempts to dress himself correctly and he only just noticed his back to front shirt at the door! Grabbing his bag with his right hand and some sort of cereal bar with the other, he swung open the door and sprinted towards his bike.

20 minutes later... and Ganta was rolling slowly towards the school gates. His speedy determination had wilted along the way and now he was once again questioning his choices. "Why did I even leave the house?" he muttered eyes barely open. Ganta had to physically tilt his head back just to inspect the school with his exhausted eyes. The school had a modern atmosphere to it. The clean exterior consisted of pure white marble (or some sort of stone... probably concrete) and large windows spiralling light from the white walls and camouflaging those inside. However, Ganta could make out people inside meaning classes had started already. Great. Ganta sighed loudly letting his whole body slump. He would have stayed that had his bag not fallen to the side throwing his whole body, bike and all, toward the rough, hard path. "Argh!" Ganta gasped. At first he struggled like a fish out of water beneath the metal and rubber. Then, he paused and slumped again. His lungs stretched as he sighed for seconds letting his eyelids droop. Breathing deeply, he thrust the metal frame away from him freeing his legs and bag. He stood up and shuffled over to his bike. Inspecting the paint, he found 4-5 new scratches scattered among the masterpiece of dents and slits. "Just great" Ganta's brow crumpled into a scowl as he walked his bike towards the bike shed. He slotted the front wheel into his usual spot, closest to the school. He struggled with the rusty stand using far too much energy to force the wheel into the clasp, the rubber moaning in high pitch squeaks that bore into Ganta's head. Ganta growled quietly. The bike finally stood on its own and Ganta (huffing slightly) backed away from the shed and headed for the main office.

On arriving at the main office Ganta felt eyes scanning him head to toe. Turning gently he approached the desk and met the gaze of those eyes. The receptionist continued glaring into Ganta's now awake, grey eyes. The woman wore her brown hair in a messy bun; similar to Ganta her greying shirt was crumpled. She wore a tight black skirt sat particularly high, revealing skinny legs hidden by the desk. Ganta pictured her wearing a pair of crazy leopard print heels, but Ganta was never great at reading people... "Can I help you Igurashi-kun?" The teacher spoke softly but her icy glaze kept Ganta at a distance. "I'd like to sign in please" Ganta replied his gaze wondering into the distance unable to maintain her icy glare. "I see, reason?" the receptionist asked leaning slightly to meet Ganta's distance gaze. He blinked and coughed after some seconds of awkward silence, the two meeting eyes without noticing. "I had... problems with my bike" Ganta lied, he couldn't stand another lecture on oversleeping. Tap, tap, tap. "You have science in room 12" the receptionist read nodding at Ganta as if to dismiss him. "Thanks.." Ganta mumbled, he had already began walking towards his worst class of the day. He combed his floppy black hair with a pale hand, sighing at the judgemental glare of fellow students and teachers scanning him head to toe with pitiful eyes. They all knew how Miss Heikin would react to his lateness.

He was getting closer to the classroom. The moment was approaching. The door creaked open. .Stamp. "IGURASHI GANTA!" Miss Heikin screeched. Ganta clutched his head with his left hand. He recoiled at the ringing in his ears and barely managed to peek out with one eye leaving the other squinting in pain. The rest of the class scrambled to grab pencils and pens they had dropped in surprise."May I ask why you are late?" She retorted through gritted teeth emphasising the word late strongly. "Uh-" Ganta groaned shaking his head in an attempt to fade the ringing. "My bike... problem uh... I couldn't get here had problems with my bike" Ganta stumbled growing ever redder the longer the sentence dragged on. "Take. A. Seat." Miss Heikin replied barely opening her mouth, she hissed the words as if on the verge of a breakdown. "Y-Yes Sensei" Ganta mumbled hurrying to his seat he kept his gaze at his goal refusing to meet the glare of his fellow students who were now half deaf.

Scrambled through his bag, Ganta produced the writing materials needed for the class. He raised his pencil to his paper to scribble the date however, before he could darken the page his attention was drawn to the door he had just entered through. Hm? Ganta raised an eyebrow; leaning in his chair to meet the gaze of the figure paused at the door. He had never seen someone like them before; their skin was paler than his... barely an off-white colour. Their hair was pure white without the tiniest hint of blond at all! Blood red eyes were hidden behind long white eyelashes. Ganta presumed the figure a girl; she had a certain atmosphere around her that made Ganta feel anxious and comforted at the same time. As quickly as the figure had appeared, she spun her head around to face another person not quite in the door window frame. She skipped off after the person cheerfully bringing Ganta's estimated age for her down to his age. He continued gazing at the door until a faded murmur became a loud "IGURASHI!" Ganta jumped to attention using all his strength to not salute his teacher. "Yes miss... uh" He blubbered as if he was drunk. "Pay Attention!" Miss Heikin screeched stamping her thick wedged boots against the carpeted floor creating a surprisingly loud, intimidating sound. It echoed around the room. This was all Ganta remembers, except for the next 30 minutes spent in his paradise.


End file.
